Sanctuary Within the Storm
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: The Generals have returned and Lita seems to be the only one still not connecting with her former love, Nephrite. Will she be willing to put her heart on the line, as once before? LitaNephrite. Part 2 in the Senshi Series.


Lita written by Atlantis ( 2002  
  
Alright, here it is, another fic about the love of one of the Senshi. This happens to be one of my favorites... Lita/Sailor Jupiter! Maybe it's because I'm a lot like her, maybe not. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Insert standard disclaimer *right here*  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
**************************************************************************** * But those who wait on the Lord Shall renew their strength; They shall mount up with wings like eagles, They shall run and not be weary, They shall walk and not faint. Isaiah 40:31 **************************************************************************** *  
  
Wishing for clouds to cover up the miserable day was just too much to ask. Once  
  
again, her prayers went unanswered and the rain failed to pour down on her like a  
  
long-lost friend. Like her friend Amy, Lita was a girl who appreciated days that had  
  
been darkened by grey clouds. But this was most definitely NOT one of those days.  
  
Instead, it was a bright, sunny day with the sun shining brightly and the sky as  
  
blue as ever. For Lita though, even with the day being perfect, she felt as awful as she  
  
had when they had first returned. The Generals. They plagued her mind night and day,  
  
dreams and consciousness. Especially Nephrite, the dark-haired silent man who had  
  
the gift of the Stars. Why couldn't her memories of him just leave? Already in this life  
  
she had gone through so much pain, she didn't need the agony from a past- life hanging  
  
onto her as well.  
  
Having turned eighteen nearly seven months before each of the other girls, Lita  
  
felt alone most of the time, being the first one forced to grow up... even before this age.  
  
She was a tomboy and as well as a frightened little girl at heart. Nothing could stop her  
  
from doing the things she enjoyed including sports considered for the male race only,  
  
but cooking was her passion. Her tall, five-foot-nine frame was intimidating to say the  
  
least and not many even spoke to her except her close friends, but that didn't mean that  
  
others didn't admire her beauty and strength.  
  
Her thick brown hair had gotten longer over the years, reaching down her back  
  
from the ponytail that it was always pulled into and her bright green eyes had never lost  
  
their challenge. Sometimes she cursed her maturity because she had grown up nearly  
  
overnight and just now her friends were beginning to catch up in the area. Lita's curves  
  
were full and soft, yet demanded attention unknowingly and fit against every item of  
  
clothing she owned like a glove. She hated it. It seemed as if the washing machine and  
  
dryer were out to get her because every time she brought home an over-sized piece of  
  
clothing, it would shrink to fit without fail no matter what she did.  
  
People used to think of her as an uncaring girl who preferred to bully around  
  
smaller people, but that had been farther from the truth than the east is from the west.  
  
She merely chose not to associate with anyone for fear of losing someone else. Now, she  
  
had so many people to comfort her and assure her that they would never leave her, but  
  
it hadn't always been that way. Not even during the Silver Millenium, when she had  
  
supposedly spent the happiest times of her life at the Moon Palace.  
  
"Why can't you listen to me?" Lita shouted at the sky from her balcony, seven  
  
stories up from the ground at the Tokyo Windsail Apartments. The sky refused to listen  
  
to her desperate call however and remained bright and shining. Today seemed exactly  
  
like the day in the past when the Generals had first arrived on the Moon. Lita had been  
  
in the exact same kind of mood and it was hard to forget.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Jupiter! Jupiter stop for just a moment so that I can speak to you!" Princess  
  
Serenity called from just a couple of feet away from the furious Jovan. Princess Lita,  
  
however, refused to listen and continued to rain blows down on her dummy- opponent  
  
until it lay on the ground in a mess of sand and bag material. She turned slowly towards  
  
the Moon Princess, her sword clutched tightly in her right hand and her fuku slightly  
  
dirty and torn.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess, what did you say?" the green-eyed young woman asked.  
  
Serenity sighed.  
  
"I was trying to get your attention Lita. Prince Endymion and his Generals will be  
  
arriving soon and my mother said that all of us must be present. I was sent to get you  
  
while Raye went to retrieve Amy and Mina. Are you all right, my friend?" the young  
  
blonde questioned. Lita gave a little shake of her head.  
  
"I just receieved word that my father died on the way home from a peace treaty  
  
mission. King Jove, the greatest warrior in the Universe, killed NOT in glorious battle  
  
but in a burning ship that crashed because of a fault in the engine that had not been  
  
taken care of. Do you have any idea of how painful that is?!" Lita shouted, turning and  
  
slashing her sword through another dummy with a clean, swift stroke. The air around  
  
her crackled with electricity menacingly and seemed to charge the area with total and  
  
complete danger.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lita! I had no idea," Serenity whispered painfully. "I am so sorry,  
  
but you really must come to the welcoming party. My mother has commanded it," she  
  
added with a wince. "You know that if I were in charge you would not have to come, but  
  
neither of us can disobey my mother."  
  
"I know it. I'll be there as soon as I can Serenity. I need another couple of  
  
minutes to myself though. This is all still so hard for me to accept," the Storm Princess  
  
admitted as she hung her head and turned away. "I'll see you later," she whispered  
  
before Serenity got a chance to reach out to her. She quickly walked away and into the  
  
sparring area where her sword flew up instantly and she began her drills with furosity  
  
and anger flowing in every move. Serenity moved away slowly and watched as Lita  
  
threw the sword away from her after finishing her sword drills, the blade flying through  
  
the body of yet another lifeless opponent and landing itself in a pillar from the force  
  
which Lita threw it with. The blue eyes of the Moon Princess widened in reality.  
  
"She'd NEVER throw a sword! She must really be out of herself," Serenity  
  
whispered, frightened by the actions of her friend. The blonde turned as the Princess of  
  
Jupiter began practicing her martial arts, the sharp heel of her boot slicing through the  
  
air like a blade and her hands hitting imaginary enemies with the power of death  
  
tightened in them.  
  
"Where is Lita?" Mina asked, leaning over to Serenity and whispering in her ear.  
  
"We're all supposed to be here when the Prince and his Generals arrive on the Queen's  
  
orders! They'll be here any moment!"  
  
"She'll come, I know she will," Serenity whispered back. "She just had some  
  
things to straighten out," the princess added, smoothing out her dress and tugging on a  
  
strand of hair nervously. Her move was repeated three times by the other princesses  
  
present and then they stood quietly, waiting for the foreign visitors. Chewing on her lip,  
  
Serenity finally leaned over to her mother.  
  
"Yes my dear?" the Queen inquired.  
  
"Mother, I'm afraid Princess Jupiter..." she trailed off. The Queen moved a hand  
  
in the air.  
  
"I am well aware. Do not trouble yourself, my daughter," she replied, her regal  
  
voice draping over everyone. Serenity nodded, comforted that her mother was not  
  
worried and stared forward. The ship landed a few moments later and a small platform  
  
was lowered from the ship to the ground where passengers could depart. Prince  
  
Endymion descended quickly and effectively, followed by his Generals closely. They  
  
were all introduce to each other by the Queen but then the Prince stood back and  
  
looked around.  
  
"You seem to be missing a princess," he commented dryly. Princess Serenity was  
  
about to reply to him when there was a soft click on the stone walkway behind them.  
  
There, Princess Jupiter walked up to the group without a word and bowed stiffly before  
  
the queen before acknowledging the visitors.  
  
"Forgive me your highness, but I had pressing matters to attend to," she  
  
explained carefully.  
  
"Is that so princess? Pray tell, what were they that kept you from welcoming our  
  
royal guests?" the Queen demanded. Not missing a beat, Lita stiffened her posture and  
  
was about to answer before she caught the glances of two of the Generals. They were  
  
smirking at her, practically holding in their laughter! And another was simpy looking at  
  
her with increased curiosity. She turned to them fully, angrily.  
  
"Do you gentlemen find something amusing?" she asked, biting at the word  
  
'gentlemen'. The two who were practically laughing stopped immediately. The Prince  
  
stepped forward.  
  
"I apologize for my Generals' behavior madame," he said. "Zoicite, Jadeite,  
  
explain yourselves and apologize to Princess Jupiter!" Endymion commanded.  
  
"With all due respect, we were laughing at how you were late despite the orders  
  
of your queen and at your appearance when you decided to come," Jadeite replied  
  
honestly. "I do hope that you'll accept my apology," he said bowing.  
  
"And mine as well," Zoicite said, mimicking his friend's actions.  
  
"We shall see," Lita replied before turning back to Queen Selenity. "As I was  
  
about to say, my Queen, I was on my way here when one of my soldiers stopped me. I've  
  
just been informed that one of the palace troops has come down with some awful virus  
  
and that the battalion gaurding the gates of Jupiter's palace are being attacked. I was  
  
forced to go to the War Room and respond to their request at what to do and then check  
  
on the troops. If those problems had not presented themselves, I would have been the  
  
first one here, and I would have presented myself in a more feminine fashion," Lita  
  
finished, bowing her head slightly. She heard the gasps of everyone around her. This  
  
girl held the responsibilities of not only a personal Senshi of the Moon Princess but as  
  
commander of both the Moon Palace's troops and those of her own planet. Not even the  
  
other Senshi had been aware of her extra duties till now.  
  
"Oh my! You should not have even come!" the Queen exclaimed. "Come Princess  
  
Jupiter, we shall attend to these matters directly. I am sorry for reprimanding you!"  
  
Queen Serenity nearly shouted, taking the young woman's hands in her own as a sign of  
  
apology. "General Nephrite, I've heard that you are a brilliant strategist among all men  
  
on Earth. Would you accompany us, please?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure," General Nephrite replied, bowing and stepping  
  
forward. Lita's eyes swept over him quickly and noted that he was the most handsome  
  
man she had ever laid eyes on before scowling.  
  
"My Queen," she growled, "I believe that I can handle this on my own. I do not  
  
wish for the help of General Nephrite."  
  
"Jupiter, you may not WANT his help, but I am ordering you to take it. He may  
  
aid in creating an avenue of attack that you are unable to see. Now please, go! You're  
  
wasting precious time here!" Queen Selenity shouted. Lita gave her a sharp bow and  
  
took off down the pathway running, with Nephrite close on her heels. Queen Selenity  
  
bade everyone a farewell before following them.  
  
Lita sagged into a chair and dropped her head into her hands. She had spent the  
  
last four hours in the War Room looking into a screen where men were screaming and  
  
bleeding and dying. The tables around her were all littered with maps and blueprints of  
  
the castle and surrounding areas. The Queen had left nearly an hour and a half before,  
  
leaving Jupiter alone with General Nephrite. She found him to be a rather quiet man  
  
until he had a point to prove, and then he became rather strong and forceful. Strangely,  
  
she found that she admired that in him. Not many people, men or women had enough  
  
gusto to challenge her.  
  
"Princess, perhaps you should retire," came a deep voice, accompanied by a  
  
strong, gloved hand on Lita's shoulder. Her green eyes immediately shot open and she  
  
stood up warily and shook her head.  
  
"I shall not leave my troops. My father certainly wouldn't have," she whispered  
  
bitterly. "If he were here, he'd know what to do." A lone tear slipped down her cheek  
  
and she brushed it away angrily. Lita looked at the General, expecting him to inquire  
  
about her father, but found him to simply be staring at her with a sort of understanding  
  
look on his face. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"I shall know when you are ready to tell me," he told her as he turned around and  
  
began looking over the maps once again. Lita bit her lip and whipped around as she  
  
heard the cry of a man on the War Screen.  
  
"Princess!" came the cry.  
  
"I am here! What news, general?" she asked, rushing to the front of the room.  
  
She felt a presence at her side and glanced at Nephrite before moving her eyes back to  
  
the Screen.  
  
"My lady, the enemy has retreated and we have triumphed. Thanks to you and  
  
your companion's planning and strategies, we have beaten them at their own game with  
  
our Reserves coming out in the end and trampling them in a surprise attack. It was  
  
absolutely brilliant of you!" the general replied. Lita breathed a sigh of relief before  
  
turning wary eyes back up.  
  
"What is the death count, and how many are wounded?" she asked, afraid of the  
  
answer.  
  
"Ten were killed in the first attack and were the only ones to die, but Captain  
  
Kenneth was among them. I am sorry Princess," the general told her. "The wounded are  
  
in the the upper fifties, but nothing is critically serious."  
  
"Ken! No! Not him too!" Lita cried, dropping her knees. Her bare knees his the  
  
floor with a loud crack and she buried her face in her hands, letting one hand fall to the  
  
floor to balance her trembling body. A warm pair of arms wrapped around her shaking  
  
body and Lita turned her pounding head to meet the chocolate eyes of General  
  
Nephrite. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him, seeking  
  
comfort in the dark hour that had descended upon her.  
  
"I am so sorry your majesty. But, even through all of this, we could not have done  
  
so well without you and Earth's General Nephrite. You did as well as your father would  
  
have," the general said, suddenly kneeling on the screen and saluting in the Jovan  
  
fashion. Any and all men behind him in the background followed his lead and soon,  
  
Lita could see thousands on their knees. She tried to find her voice, but couldn't. "All of  
  
Jupiter mourns the king Princess and we send our deepest regrets. He was like a father  
  
to us all. Our allegiance to him transfers to you and if needed, we shall die for you as we  
  
would have for him," the general promised as he rose from his knee. Lita nodded.  
  
"Thank you general. I shall never forget you, but really, none of this is needed.  
  
It's true that my father was like a father to all of you, but I was also like your sister. It is  
  
not my royal blood that draws us all together but the family that we have created. I  
  
cannot wait till I am back on my home soil and helping you with my own hands," Lita  
  
said, standing with Nephrite's help. Nephrite stood and stared at her, admiring  
  
everything about her.  
  
She was like no other woman he had ever met before in his life. She had the mind  
  
of a war strategist and showed the signs of a master swordswoman and a wielder of  
  
powerful planetary magic. He had often heard that she controlled the most powerful  
  
forces in the Universe, second only to the powers of the Moon Kingdom's Silver Crystal.  
  
Now that he had seen her in action, he didn't doubt it. Princess Jupiter was not only  
  
brave, for he had watched her observe her fighting, bloodied men from the screen, but  
  
she was also incredibly beautiful. Perhaps she had noticed his stare among the others  
  
when Zoicite and Jadeite had been apologizing. The moment that she had come up to  
  
the group, his voice had caught in it's throat.  
  
Coming up the stone path to the launch pad was the Princess of Jupiter, not in  
  
regal attire, but in battle uniform. Her short skirt was torn and the white of her body  
  
suit was dirtied. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and there  
  
was sword hanging from her side. Surely, she almost looked as if she was an angel who  
  
had come directly from the battlefield and had taken part in it herself. Immediately,  
  
Nephrite felt a sense of... something wash over him. He had often tried to read the stars  
  
at home of his own future, but the stars refused to answer his pleas. Now, it seemed, he  
  
had found the star that would answer all of his questions... Princess Jupiter.  
  
"Our thoughts exactly," the general on the screen replied. "Princess, you look  
  
exhausted and our battle is over for now. Please, go and rest yourself. We'll be alright.  
  
Word will be sent to you immediately if anything changes."  
  
"As you wish, general," Lita replied, her voice choking up again. "MP out!" Then  
  
the screen went black. She turned to find herself still wrapped in the warm arms of  
  
General Nephrite. She slipped away from him and wrapped her arms around herself,  
  
immediately feelings the loss of his comfort.  
  
"What does MP mean?" Nephrite asked, breaking the bried silence between  
  
them. Lita laughed, or tried to, with her spirit nearly dead with all of the day's news and  
  
events.  
  
"It means Moon Palace. Simple as that," she said, turning to the tables. She  
  
began to roll up the maps to put them away when a hand landed on her wrist.  
  
"I'll take care of these Princess Jupiter. Please, go to bed," Nephrite told her,  
  
stroking his gloved hand against hers. She gulped.  
  
"But..." she began. He placed two finges to her lips.  
  
"I insist. Don't worry, I'll figure out where they go and how to get to my room," he  
  
said, trying to joke lightly. Lita gave him a gentle smile and left the room quietly, still  
  
feeling the tingle of his hands against her own and her lips.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Why did that man have to be so damn charming and kind to me?" Lita shouted,  
  
pulling at her hair desperately. She looked out the window once again. It had been  
  
raining only two days ago and now it was as clear outside as a mountain spring. She  
  
stormed off to her room, memories of the General still flying through her mind in a  
  
whirlwind. She yelled once again before suddenly turning and pounding a fist into the  
  
wall.  
  
"Oww!" she shouted as she stared at her hand which had gone through the wall.  
  
Pulling it out gently, she looked through the hole and found that her fist had landed on  
  
the stud: the wooden beam in the wall. The beam was slightly bent inwards and Lita  
  
moved to the bathroom to find the tweezers to pull the splinters from her hand. She sat  
  
on top of the sink and began pulling them out one by one before going back into the  
  
living room and staring out through her sliding glass door that led to her balcony. Yes,  
  
the sky still remained bright and blue.  
  
How ironic this all is, Lita thought bitterly as she turned pulled the curtains over  
  
the window which refused to show her a darkening and angry sky. She pivoted on her  
  
heels and went to her kitchen, her refuge and sanctuary, and began to make a cherry  
  
pie. It always cheered her up when she made one. It had been what started her passion  
  
for cooking.  
  
After her parents had died, she had gone to live with an elderly family-friend for  
  
a while before going out on her own. Mrs. Ganymede had watched the girl grow from a  
  
toddler and knew that there was nothing that meant as much to Lita as her family, who  
  
were now gone. To try and get the girl's mind off of the horrible plane tragedy, she had  
  
taught the girl how to make a cherry pie, using fresh red cherries from her own tree and  
  
making a crust from recipe and not using one from the store. Mrs. Ganymede had  
  
shown her how to make the sauce that made the cherries sat in and had shown her how  
  
to use an oven as well. She hadn't expected it to work so well, but she soon found that  
  
the child had a fervent interest in the art of cooking. From that day forward, the kind  
  
old woman had taught Lita to cook something different every day. Nothing was ever the  
  
same.  
  
Everything remained in Lita's mind as fresh as the day she had been taught. Her  
  
world had literally fallen apart the day that Mrs. Ganymede had passed away. Lita had  
  
run away that day as soon as she had found out to escape the orphanage, and had  
  
gotten a job, gathering enough money to make a living off of. However, she had been  
  
found later on, but had not been admitted to the orphanage. Instead, she had been  
  
found to attend the reading of Mrs. Ganymede's will. She had inherited everything the  
  
old woman had, from the smallest cook book to the apartment that she owned and no  
  
longer paid for. In addition, she also acquired everything that her parents had put in the  
  
care of Mrs. Ganymede. Lita had become one of the richest orphans to grace Tokyo's  
  
streets, but she hardly ever bought anything for herself to make her happy. That was  
  
when she had turned bully and had moved from school to school before she had met  
  
and become friends with Serena, the former Moon Princess, future Neo-Queen  
  
Serenity, and Sailor Moon.  
  
Lita had joined the Sailor Scouts shortly after Nephrite had been destroyed and  
  
had never had any contact with him, but she felt an emptiness in her from it. She knew  
  
that she shouldn't have, but she did for some reason. She had felt almost left out, not  
  
being able to see her former lover from the Silver Millenium, and was saddened, even  
  
angered that she had not even gotten the chance.  
  
But when the four Generals had all appeared nearly two weeks ago, after being  
  
called up from their imprisonment where Beryl had shut them away so many years  
  
before, everything was so awkward. Lita was aware that these men had never been evil,  
  
but the memories she had of their evil counterparts still haunted her at night  
  
sometimes. They had been cloned and locked away, so that their powers could be used  
  
for Beryl's will. It had only been through the power of the Silver Crystal that Serena and  
  
Darien had even found out about the imprisoned men. It seemed that she and Amy had  
  
been having the roughest part of it, but lately, Amy had even found her happiness again.  
  
Mina and Raye had almost instantaneously accepted their former loves back, but Lita  
  
was hesitant. She had lost the man she loved once. Was she willing to risk her heart  
  
with that horrible pain again?  
  
Shoving her newly made cherry pie into the oven, Lita stepped back and folded  
  
her arms over her chest. There was no one whom she could call and talk to about this.  
  
She didn't have a friend who had gone through anything like this... except Darien! Lita  
  
ran to her phone and picked it up, dialing his number quickly.  
  
"Hello?" came a sleepy voice.  
  
"Darien? I'm sorry, did I wake you up or something?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah. Today was my day off and I was thinking of maybe taking a nap, especially  
  
since Serena kept me up all night last night with one of her crazy movie moods. We  
  
must have watched seven movies... One after the other! But now I'm up, so what's going  
  
on?" came Darien's reply. Lita sighed.  
  
"I really am sorry Darien. I wouldn't have called you, but you're the only one who  
  
might understand what I'm going through," Lita's voice whispered through the receiver  
  
of the phone. Darien woke up quickly and became attentive.  
  
"Go ahead Lita," he pushed.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure what to do about this whole 'Nephrite' thing," she  
  
explained softly. "I know that I used to have such strong feelings for him, but I  
  
remember being so crushed when he disappeared and I thought he had turned evil. I'm  
  
not sure if I want to put myself in a ready position to receive that much pain again. I  
  
thought that maybe since you've been through a lot of the same things I have, being  
  
orphaned at a young age and living independently, you could help me out. I'm so  
  
confused right now," Lita cried. Darien softened at the sound of her distressed voice.  
  
"Lita, I would love to help you, but this is something that you have to figure out  
  
for yourself. I mean, remember when I used to feel the same way when I had just met  
  
Serena and realized my feelings for her? It took an awfully long time for me to get the  
  
courage to place my heart on the line again. I won't kid you, it was absolutely terrifying  
  
for me. But the rewards are so much sweeter than that fear. Why don't you try spending  
  
a little bit a quiet time and try listening to your heart REALLY hard?" he asked.  
  
"I've been doing that all morning. I just can't seem to focus. The sky is laughing  
  
at me and I'm just about ready to bring down a thunderstorm!" Lita replied. Darien  
  
chuckled.  
  
"Well, try for a little bit longer and use the storm as a last resort. You know how  
  
Serena hates thunder and storms altogether. But you know, if one just *happens* to  
  
come around, she'll come running straight to me. So... if you get the itch, just go for it if  
  
it'll make you feel better. Listen, I've got to go, but you call me again if you get any more  
  
problems, alright?" Darien asked. Lita nodded.  
  
"Sure thing, Darien. Thank you," she answered before hanging up. Her  
  
apartment was dark now thanks to the pulled curtains and Lita went to sink into her  
  
couch and curled up, pulling a pillow into her arms and resting her chin on it while she  
  
let her memories wander again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Princess Jupiter had gone to sleep with somewhat of a clear mind, but couldn't  
  
help but dream of the deaths of her best friend, Ken, and her father. The two people that  
  
meant the most in her life were now gone, just like that. She woke up in a cold sweat  
  
just about half an hour before the sunrise and let her hands wipe the sweat from her  
  
forehead.  
  
"I can't let this get me down," she whispered to herself. "I've got more  
  
responsibilities now and people are counting on me!" Shaking her head, she tore the  
  
blankets from herself and wrapped a robe around her body, stepping out onto her  
  
balcony and overlooking the land of the Moon. Just beneath her were the walkways that  
  
led to the palace gardens and stables, two of her favorite places. Her eyes caught  
  
movement and her body immediately stiffened, ready to defend or attack at any  
  
moment. She nearly fell to the floor when she recognize General Nephrite, just walking  
  
around. He must have heard her heave a sigh because he turned and stared up at her  
  
while the sun shot over the horizon.  
  
Truly, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Wrapped in  
  
a thick robe and her bright green eyes staring back at him, Nephrite felt his breath leave  
  
his lungs. Her hair was down, flowing down her back and over her shoulders in a river  
  
of dark beauty.  
  
"Good morning Princess. Did you sleep well?" he asked. She was shaken out of  
  
her reverie of the sight of him and blinked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. I dreamt of nothing but the horrors of war and what lays on  
  
my shoulders alone now. The power of the royal Kingdom of Jupiter as well as the  
  
responsiblity of being a Senshi to the Moon Princess and commander of the Palace  
  
Guards. Pain seems to have become my friend in these last few days," she told him  
  
painfully, turning away. "I am sorry General, I have not asked how you slept."  
  
"Worriedly," he replied. Lita turned back around.  
  
"Why is that?" she questioned him.  
  
"After watching you yesterday, Princess, how could I not worry... about you?"  
  
Nephrite asked. "Perhaps you will grace me with your presence today and go on a ride  
  
with me?" Lita bit her lip.  
  
"I don't think so. But you are free to join me in a training session. I must practice  
  
ever moreso than I have before, with all of these events flying around me now," Lita  
  
replied. Nephrite nodded.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Around the noon hour. By then, I should be presentable to the masses," the  
  
young woman said, laughing a little. She received silence and looked down on Nephrite  
  
who seemed to be in a daze. Lita caught her breath. The sun had now risen and was  
  
blasting its rays across the landscape of the Moon, defining Nephrite's sharp, muscular  
  
profile. He was tall, matched only by the other General, Kuzite. Even Prince Endymion  
  
was not that tall, and besides, Endymion didn't have those dark brown eyes and long,  
  
wavy hair. Usually she didn't find men with long hair attractive, but on the General, it  
  
seemed so incredibly right.  
  
"I shall wait until then," Nephrite whispered to her so that she could hear before  
  
walking away down one of the many stone paths. A delightful shiver coursed through  
  
Lita's veins as she allowed Nephrite's low, rough voice replay in her mind at least ten  
  
times before returning into her room.  
  
"Princess, how are you doing today?" Queen Selenity asked Lita in the hallway,  
  
stopping her from continuing on to her destination. "Better I hope after yesterday's  
  
horrible events." Lita bowed her head.  
  
"Yes, my queen. The pain is still there, but I've managed to put it second to my  
  
duty as a Senshi, and a ruler now. If you'll excuse me, I have an appointmet to keep,"  
  
the Jovan Princess said, trying to move around the queen.  
  
"I'm not finished speaking to you, Jupiter. Your engagement will have to wait.  
  
You and I must have a meeting with the delegates of the other planets regarding your  
  
control over Jupiter's throne, now."  
  
"But, my queen!" Lita protested. I told Nephrite that I'd be there! she thought in  
  
her mind desperately. But the queen would not hear it and told her to follow, which she  
  
did reluctantly.  
  
Lita walked slowly to the training area in a pair of black pants, knee-high black  
  
boots and a white blouse, painfully aware that she had stood up Nephrite, however  
  
accidental it had been. As she stepped into the training area, which was wet from the  
  
rain that had been falling all day, she looked around hopefully for him but did not see  
  
him. Sighing, Lita stepped over to where the swords were and picked up her usual  
  
sword before replacing it and choosing a heavier sword to build up her strength and  
  
skills even more. Just after she had begun practicing her moves on the dummies, she  
  
caught Nephrite storming over to her from the shadows of a hedge. She turned to face  
  
him, letting her eyes widen when she saw the anger on his face.  
  
"I HAD thought you to be a woman of your word, Princess!" he immediately bit  
  
at her. "But no! Instead, you decide to not come at all and not send me word of your  
  
decision. You may be a ruler of an entire planet now, but that does not make you better  
  
than me!" he shouted. Lita stood back stunned before becoming enraged and raising  
  
her sword to his throat. Rain started to fall suddenly and Lita quickly glanced gratefully  
  
at the sky before turning her angered eyes back to Nephrite.  
  
"You would do well not to judge me so quickly, General," she hissed at him.  
  
"Even if I had decided not to come, you should have respected my pain, but you could  
  
not even do that. However, it was not pain that ruled my day but Queen Selenity  
  
herself! I would never let pain do that to me because pain is weak and makes you think  
  
weak thoughts. You are right; I am a ruler now, along with being the commander of the  
  
Moon's entire army and a personal Senshi to Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess. And  
  
I do keep my word, but I will not do so to those who insult me without knowing the  
  
facts, or the truth!" Lita stepped away from him, turned and sliced through five  
  
dummies with one stroke before replacing the sword on the rack and going towards the  
  
entrance to the training area. "Good day, General Nephrite!" With those words spoken  
  
so bitterly, Lita walked off angrily before breaking into a run, tears falling down her face  
  
mixing with the sorrowful rain.  
  
Nephrite stood in the training area for a few moments after she left before  
  
dropping to his knees and burying his head in his hands angrily.  
  
"What have I done?" he cried.  
  
Lita was sulking and everybody, including her, at the table knew it. But it didn't  
  
matter if they knew it or not because they were too wrapped up in themselves to care,  
  
and so they ignored her. Amy was the only one who didn't seem to be tuning her out  
  
and the two shared a quick glance before returning their eyes to their plates, where their  
  
forks seemed to move around aimlessly. However, even Amy couldn't really share what  
  
Lita was feeling. Amy seemed to be more in a confused sorrow rather than a complete  
  
depression. After all, she hadn't lost her father, best friend, the chance at a relationship  
  
with a perfect man or gained the responsibilities of an entire planet.  
  
Risking a glance at Nephrite, Lita found him scowling to himself. Probably  
  
because of the way I acted, she thought sadly. I've got no chance with him now, be it  
  
friendship or otherwise.  
  
Lita's head turned sharply at Amy's abrupt excuse to leave the table. Her voice  
  
was on the verge of breaking, it seemed, and Lita was about to follow when Zoicite got  
  
up and raced after the Mercurian. Silence and hushed whispers remained in the room  
  
for some time before Lita finished her dinner and stood up calmly.  
  
"I think that I'll retire now. Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, it's been a lovely  
  
evening," Lita said quietly before moving towards the door.  
  
"The same goes for me," she heard Nephrite say. "Goodnight to all," he finished.  
  
Shaking her head and passing through the large doors, Lita made her way to the stables  
  
quickly before letting any tears fall. She honestly couldn't understand why she felt so  
  
emotional, especially with the thought of Nephrite being angry or displeased with her.  
  
What was going on?  
  
The moment that she stepped into the stables, she leaned against the door frame  
  
and sighed, breathing in the clean, fresh smell of hay. Leaving her troubles at the door,  
  
Lita happily retrieved a brush before going to her horse; a dark brown stallion who's  
  
only other color was the black of his mane. He neighed and sniffed the air before  
  
walking over to her and nuzzling his nose in her shoulder. She patted his neck fondly  
  
before stepping back.  
  
"And how are you, my friend? My dear Orion, I do believe that you are the only  
  
close friend that I have left," she confided to the horse. Orion whinnied in reply and  
  
allowed Lita to brush him. She moved around him two, three times before rubbing him  
  
down with a towel to shine his coat and combing out his mane and tail. After her work  
  
was finished, she stood back, happy with her work, before placing a kiss on the  
  
stallion's muzzle. Lita turned slowly when she heard a sound and was surprised to see  
  
Nephrite nearly three feet away from her.  
  
"I do believe that I am entirely jealous of that horse now," he said quietly,  
  
regarding Lita with his strong gaze. Shyly, Lita retreated to stand by her horse, stroking  
  
him softly while Nephrite continued. "He receives your attention, your secrets, your  
  
touching and caressing, and your kisses. I would say that he is the luckiest animal that  
  
ever lived."  
  
"Surely you don't mean that General," Lita replied, blushing before looking back  
  
up at him. "I thought that you were angry with me."  
  
"Yes, and I must apologize for that. I had no reason to judge you, as you said, and  
  
I should have found out the truth before accusing you in such a way. I have found that  
  
my fault happens to be making decisions on a moment's thought and not with reflect on  
  
how they might affect someone or something. I suppose that's what happens when you  
  
are called on to make instant strategies on the battle field, but that is no excuse for the  
  
way I treated you. I humbly beg your forgiveness," Nephrite said quietly, stepping  
  
forward and stopping, putting his hand over Lita's. She watched him carefully as he  
  
slowly brought her idle hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles with incredible  
  
tenderness, his eyes never leaving hers. The hand that had been stroking Orion  
  
suddenly stopped and moved to her stomach to stop the storm battling within her.  
  
"You... you are forgiven, General," she choked out. He smiled and stepped closer,  
  
still holding her hand within his.  
  
"Please call me Nephrite," he whispered. He smiled at her and she moved into  
  
his arms happily, glad that she did have a friend in him after all. His arms moved  
  
around her, pulling her close and she laid her head beneath his chin thankfully.  
  
"How did you know that I was here?" Lita asked quietly. She felt Nephrite's chest  
  
move as he chuckled.  
  
"Actually, I followed you here. I hope that you don't mind. It went against  
  
everything that I've ever done, but I felt that I had to do it," he explained. Lita moved  
  
her head back to look at him.  
  
"It's alright. I just hope you know that none of my secrets leave this place," she  
  
said seriously.  
  
"I am ready to hear them," he told her, looking back at her in a sincere way.  
  
Nibbling on her lip, she put her head back onto Nephrite's chest. He rubbed her back  
  
reassuringly, sending electric jolts up her spine and throughout her body. She struggled  
  
to stay focused.  
  
"The day that you arrived, I had just gotten word of my father's death. It was a  
  
transport failure and he crashed on the surface of one of Jupiter's moons. He was on his  
  
way to see me for a belated birthday visit. And then, as you know, I was presented with  
  
the problem of the Moon Gaurd coming down with a horrible virus and then the attack  
  
on my home palace on Jupiter. If you hadn't helped me that day, I'm sure that I would  
  
have gone crazy with *everything* on my shoulders," Lita whispered painfully. "And  
  
then the news about my best friends death nearly tore me apart. We had grown up  
  
together."  
  
"Go on," Nephrite urged her. "Tell me everything. Let it all out."  
  
"It seemed as if my whole life came to a halt right then and there because I felt  
  
utterly alone. With my father gone, I had at least thought that I could go to Ken, but  
  
then he was taken from me as well. This may sound silly, but he gave me my first kiss  
  
when I was eleven. Both of us wanted to know what it was like to kiss a person so we  
  
snuck off durng a horseback riding lesson to our secret spot in the Emerald Forest and  
  
kissed. It was what you'd expect from an eleven-year-old and a thirteen- year-old. It was  
  
odd, something new, and we didn't really know how to feel about it, but we laughed  
  
about it directly afterwards and our friendship became stronger. I haven't been kissed  
  
since that day."  
  
"Did you love him?" Nephrite asked, afraid to know the answer. If she had loved  
  
him, he might be viewed as moving too fast. But Lita shook her head.  
  
"No, not in the way love is often viewed. I loved him like a brother, like a best  
  
friend and protector. He was always there when my father wasn't, and I counted on him  
  
from the day that my mother died. That was the first time that I had ever cried," Lita  
  
explained. "Why do you ask?" Lita moved away from Nephrite once again, studying him  
  
with her bright green eyes, her hands clutching the front of his jacket. Her fingers  
  
stroked the dark green trimmings before her eyes searched his again. Nephrite seemed  
  
to pause, deliberating something over in his mind very carefully.  
  
"Princess, I have something to ask of you," he stated.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him, puzzled.  
  
"I want to know if you would mind if I was the second man you've ever kissed,"  
  
Nephrite said, ducking his head to look at Lita more closely. Lita swallowed nervously.  
  
"You're asking if you can kiss me?" she questioned him. Nephrite nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes Princess. I'm asking for your permission, because otherwise, no person has  
  
a right to touch your lips," he whispered, his gaze moving from her eyes to her lips and  
  
back to her confused eyes again.  
  
"But why would you want to kiss me? I can not be what you think I am," she  
  
replied sadly, turning her head from him. A gentle hand took a hold of her chin and  
  
turned her face back to his direction.  
  
"You are everything that I could have wished for and more," Nephrite reassured  
  
her. His fingers stroked the side of her face and played with her hair and his thumb  
  
brushed against her lips innocently as she took a deep breath.  
  
"You have my permission, but you must understand that I am not only allowing  
  
you to kiss me, but to hold my heart in your hands. Do not hurt me, I could not last  
  
through another loss so great," Lita told him, moving closer to him.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Nephrite replied, finally moving his lips down to hers  
  
gently, pressing against them with incredible caution. After a few moments, Lita  
  
responded to his kiss tentatively and let her arms wrap around his neck while he pulled  
  
her to his body, taking great care, as if he would break her. When they parted, Lita  
  
allowed a smile to pull across her lips before she closed her eyes and Nephrite kissed  
  
her forehead.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Jerking her head up from her pillow, Lita realized what had made her love  
  
Nephrite so much. He had given her control of how fast or slow they would go and had  
  
kept her secrets, loving her with everything that he had and being so gentle about it. She  
  
got up from her spot on the couch and went to the kitchen, instinct telling her that her  
  
pie was done. After all, she had been making cherry pies for nearly eight years or more  
  
by herself. It was as if she had an internal timer that told her when something was done.  
  
Pulling on her kitchen mits and opening the oven, Lita pulled her pie from the  
  
warmth and set it on the stove to let it cool for a little while. Suddenly, an idea came to  
  
Lita and she immediately went to her closet and pulled out a small cake box and placed  
  
the cooling pie into it, placing towels under and around it to keep from heating up the  
  
sides and bottom of the box too much. Rummaging through her desk drawer, she found  
  
a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down a quick note, placing it on top of the box.  
  
"Luna would kill me if she knew I was doing this for anything other than Sailor  
  
business," Lita told herself as she pulled out her transforming wand. "Jupiter Star  
  
Power!" she cried and was instantly bathed in a dark green light as she felt her Sailor  
  
Scout uniform appear on her body; the white body suit crisp and clean, her ankle boots  
  
fitting snugly to her feet and her bows tying themselves perfectly. Her hair pulled back  
  
into a neat, shining ponytail and fell back down her back from the green- balled hairtie.  
  
Grinning, she felt the electricity and the power of the elements rush through her body  
  
like a friend and grabbed the cake box, closing the lid and leaving from her balcony...  
  
seven stories up.  
  
Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, especially with her extra strength, balance, and  
  
speed as a Sailor Scout, Lita arrived at the large mansion outside of town in no time,  
  
moving among the trees stealthily when she left the city limits and entered the estate of  
  
whom Tokyo knew as Maxwell Stanton and who she knew as Nephrite. She leaped over  
  
the ten-foot gates easily and approached the front door quickly, double- checking the  
  
note on top of the box. Closing her eyes, she used the gift that Nephrite had taught her  
  
back during the Silver Millenium and searched the house to see where he was, if he was  
  
there. Opening her green eyes, she smiled to herself as she remember seeing his power  
  
signature near the door before ringing the doorbell and teleporting from the spot just  
  
after.  
  
Reappearing in Tokyo Park, Lita began to detransform before having a second  
  
thought and letting the antennae rise from her tiara. Concentrating hard, she focused  
  
all of her power on her command for the sky.  
  
"Jupiter Ultimate Storm... Attack!" she shouted, taking the energy of her attack  
  
and throwing it straight up into the air. Their was an immediate crackling of electricity  
  
and storm clouds gathered, turning the cheery blue sky into a menacing grey mass of  
  
angry weather. The air chilled and the sunlight dimmed behind the dark clouds and it  
  
began to rain almost instantly. Lightning bolts split in the sky like a display of sharp  
  
fireworks and the thunder boomed like bombs in the sky. Proud of her work, Lita finally  
  
detransformed and let the rain fall on her, twirling around and remembering the last  
  
time that she had used that attack.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Come on Lita, I haven't hardly seen you all week," Nephrite complained. He and  
  
the Jovan Princess were walking down one of the numerous hallways in the Moon  
  
Palace and she was trying to ignore him.  
  
"You know that I've been trying to set up some kind of babysitter for my kingdom  
  
while I am here. And besides, I am supposed to be on duty. What if Queen Selenity  
  
finds out?" Lita asked, trying to get away from her adoring Nephrite. "You are trying to  
  
get me into trouble!" Nephrite took a hold of her wrist and pulled her into a small inlet  
  
in the wall, pulling her close to him.  
  
"You know that's not true, my Princess," he said, looking down on her with  
  
darkening eyes. Lita knew that gaze and tried to pull away. "I am merely trying to get  
  
some of the attention from my beautiful girl that I need," he whispered, stroking a  
  
seductive hand over her face. She seemed to soften and then pulled away from him and  
  
began running down the corridor.  
  
"Stop trying to tempt me, you shameful man! I have duties to attend to, and even  
  
if I wanted to, there's nothing that would stop the Palace Gaurd from searching me  
  
out!" she called back to Nephrite who was close on her heels. He was walking quickly  
  
with purposeful steps and Lita had to restrain herself from jumping into his arms,  
  
burying herself into his body and allowing his presence to surround her. Her eyes  
  
snapped wide out of her trance when she realized that Nephrite had nearly caught up to her before she turned and ran, hearing the loud pounding of Nephrite's boots against  
  
the floor as he chased after her. Within seconds, Lita was once again caught in his arms  
  
and she pounded on his chest teasingly.  
  
"I cannot do this! They will find us!" she protested and he kissed her palm and  
  
knuckles with a deeper meaning.  
  
"Not if you cause a storm," he whispered into her ear before kissing it. Lita jerked  
  
her head back.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have studied your planet for as long as I can remember and you for this entire  
  
week. Do you really not know the full extent of your powers, my dear?" he purred. One  
  
look into her eyes told him 'no' and he sighed. "You have the most powerful powers in  
  
the galaxy, second only to the family of the Moon Kingdom. Lita, your family has had  
  
the power to control the elements, the weather, for ages upon ages. It transfers from one  
  
ruler to the next and you have received it from your father. Your power levels are off the  
  
charts. That's how I always find you so quickly, with your signature," Nephrite told her  
  
as she stopped struggling her.  
  
"Keep going," Lita told him.  
  
"You can create storms or sunshine at your will. Rain can fall from a blue sky if  
  
you so deemed. Lightning can appear from anywhere at anytime if you feel like  
  
commanding it to do so. So, create a large storm that will make everyone want to stay  
  
inside the safety of the Palace and we'll be free!" Nephrite said excitedly.  
  
"I can really do all of that?" she asked. Nephrite nodded. "My father never told  
  
me. But, perhaps that's what he was going to tell me. My birthday was nearly four  
  
months ago and my father had felt really bad about it, but he had sent word before the  
  
accident that he had something to tell me since I was turning eighteen. Maybe he was  
  
going to inform me of all of this," Lita said, sinking into contemplation.  
  
"Are you going to try?" Nephrite asked, becoming a bit more serious. Lita bit her  
  
lip and then looked up at him with mischievious eyes.  
  
"Follow me to the training area and you'll find out!" she whispered before placing  
  
a quick kiss on his cheek and darting down the hallway to the path that would lead to  
  
the training area. When she arrived, she made sure that nobody else was around and  
  
began to search herself for that power that Nephrite had spoken about. Surely enough,  
  
she found it, hidden deep within herself, buried beneath where her powers usually  
  
were. She reached in and took a hold of it, focusing everything on that power alone.  
  
When Nephrite reached Lita, he found her in a trance-like state with her eyes  
  
closed and a growing ball of dark green and gold electricity growing in her cupped  
  
hands. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and the ball flared.  
  
"Jupiter Ultimate Storm... Attack!" she shouted before heaving it above her and  
  
launching it into the sky with full-force. It seemed to spread out across the sky like a  
  
ripple in water and the sky filled with dark, menacing clouds seconds later. Lita gave a  
  
whoop and jumped, shoving her fist in the air before running her hands through her  
  
hair as the rain began to come down.  
  
"That was the most incredible feeling that I've ever had! Oh wow, what a  
  
complete rush!" Lita gushed as Nephrite moved over to her and grabbed waist and  
  
began running with her.  
  
"I'm incredibly happy for you, but in a few seconds, we're going to be soaking!"  
  
he said, trying to speak up over the already pounding thunder. A crack of lightning split  
  
across the sky and Lita stopped to admire it before Nephrite pulled on her again, not  
  
stopping until they reached the stables. They stopped, panting and catching their  
  
breaths before Nephrite found a finger poked sharply into his chest.  
  
"What exactly did you think you were doing? I liked being out there and you  
  
simply dragged me along next to you like a ragdoll!" she demanded in his face. She  
  
thought that he was going to explain himself but instead, she found his lips pressed up  
  
against hers while his arms moved around her quickly and drew her to him. He moved  
  
backwards as she moved into his arms, forgetting her beginning argument with him  
  
and they stepped into one of the empty horse stalls. One of Nephrite's hands moved up  
  
behind her neck as he began to kiss her more while the other pushed against the small  
  
of her back.  
  
Lita found her former declaration of having never felt so wonderful being  
  
replaced with this moment, which was soon replaced when Nephrite began to ease her  
  
mouth open. At first she was afraid and confused because Nephrite had never kissed  
  
like this before, but she trusted him and allowed him to do as he pleased. Her lips  
  
opened to his and she was immediately taken over by the extreme sensations that his  
  
wandering tongue gave her. Shyly, she returned the kiss and Nephrite eased his kisses,  
  
letting her explore his own mouth to her delight.  
  
When she had become more comfortable with the new method of affection, she  
  
urged him to return the kisses once more and he did so with a mighty fervor. Lita felt  
  
her body press against the wall of the stable and Nephrite push on top of her as his  
  
hands wandered her body freely and his mouth continued to wage a passionate war  
  
against her own. She broke away from him for a few short moments while his lips  
  
traveled down her neck and collarbone.  
  
"You'll never win this fight," she whispered to him, her voice deep. Nephrite  
  
ceased his kissing and looked into her eyes, which had darkened to an almost black  
  
forest green. His own eyes had darkened as well to the shade of melted dark chocolate  
  
and he grinned.  
  
"Of course I will," he replied with a low husky voice before claiming her lips with  
  
his own again. Lita's back arched against his touches and kissed him back, letting her  
  
tongue dark all over his mouth and claim his mouth as her own, before sliding her lips  
  
across his and nibbling on his lower lip. She heard him groan low in his throat before  
  
his hands began to pull her blouse from her pants. He had gotten the bottom button  
  
undone before Lita's hands stopped him and her kissing ended.  
  
"I don't want this to go that far, Nephrite," she told him, trying to get her  
  
breathing under control. "You know that I care for you so much and that I love you, but  
  
I cannot give you this. At least not until we're married," she added. Nephrite's hands  
  
dropped from her blouse as if it had caught on fire and he stepped away from her,  
  
laying his head on the wall and pounding his fist.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lita. I didn't realize what I was doing," he began, but then revized  
  
his speech and turned to her. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart, my dear girl. I  
  
DID know what I was doing," he whispered.  
  
"Nephrite, it's alright, just please, don't try it again. Now you know how I really  
  
feel and the next time we do this, you know what to do and what not to do. I don't feel  
  
sorry for asking you this small favor," she admitted.  
  
"And you shouldn't feel sorry. Lita, how did I come to deserve a girl like you?  
  
Never did I think that I would find my life's peace and love in a wonderful young  
  
woman five years my junior," Nephrite said quietly, nuzzling his face in Lita's hair as  
  
she took him in her arms.  
  
"Don't you think I feel the same way? I thought that I would be lonely forever,  
  
but then I came across you, thanks to the meeting between the Earth and the Moon.  
  
Age doesn't matter, I don't think, if feelings are pure and strong," Lita said, holding onto  
  
Nephrite tightly. Nephrite pulled back and reached into his pocket.  
  
"I was going to give these to you later, but I think that now is better," he  
  
proclaimed, producing a pair of red rose earrings in his hand.  
  
"Nephrite, they're marvelous! Where did you get them?" she asked as he began  
  
to take out her present earrings and place the roses in their stead.  
  
"I made them that night that I first kissed you. They're made out of the dust of  
  
the stars and held together by a strong magic that only exists between you and I. The  
  
shine is from the powder of crushed emeralds and the red is a rare ruby found only on  
  
meteors and in the area of a destroyed star. I made them roses because the rose is the  
  
symbol of love throughout the universe, and I felt that I should let you know my  
  
feelings," Nephrite said as he stepped back and admired the shining jewelry hanging  
  
from Lita's earlobes.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Lita exclaimed as she launched herself into his arms.  
  
"They won't part from me, even in death," she vowed.  
  
"That's good to hear," Nephrite said chuckling. "And don't forget the promise  
  
that I made with them."  
  
"What's that?" Lita asked, snuggling into his embrace.  
  
"That my love will be with you wherever you go from wherever I am and that I  
  
intend to make you mine forever, my dear Heart," Nephrite whispered into her hair.  
  
Lita merely smiled as she closed her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Having stopped her twirling some time ago, Lita reached up and fingered her  
  
earrings. They had stayed with her, traveling with her even through death and the  
  
journey one-thousand years into the future. A gentle smile played across her lips as she  
  
looked up once again at the raining sky and let the raindrops fall onto her eyelashes.  
  
"You always did insist on standing in the rain," a voice said from behind her. Lita  
  
whipped around to greet the image of Nephrite standing with an umbrella in one hand  
  
and her cake box under the other arm. "Thank you for the pie and the note. You don't  
  
know how much it meant to me."  
  
"I think I do. Besides, it can't mean as much to you as my memories do to me,"  
  
Lita replied. "Nephrite, I have to apologize for the way that I've been acting. I didn't  
  
trust you and I didn't trust my heart. I suppose that i was too afraid of losing you  
  
again," she sighed. Suddenly, the rain stopped falling on her head and she found herself  
  
under the shelter of Nephrite's umbrella.  
  
"That's alright. Totally understandable, seeing as how I felt the same way, except  
  
it felt the exact opposite. I thought that I'd never get you back," the tall, dark-haired  
  
man said, looking down on Lita. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he asked. Lita gave a  
  
small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it has. Only about a thousand years, though," she joked. She  
  
watched as Nephrite's shoulders shook with laughter and she smiled, happy to be with  
  
him again. Lita reached out and took the cake box from him, taking it into her arms.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Nephrite asked after he had finished laughing.  
  
"How about we start off with one of these?" Lita asked, leaning forward towards  
  
Nephrite's lips. He met her half way and they met in a tender kiss that was short and  
  
sweet before they parted and looked at each other with glazed eyes.  
  
"You do know what this means don't you?" Nephrite asked as he wrapped an  
  
arm around Lita's waist and began walking with her along one of the park paths.  
  
"No. What?" Lita asked, turning her head to him.  
  
"It means that I won," he said, winking at her.  
  
"I don't think so!" Lita countered. "What makes you think so?"  
  
"It's so incredibly simple. You refused to part with your earrings, so that means I  
  
win. You just couldn't bare to part with me in any way!" Nephrite declared, shaking  
  
with laughter. Lita's scowled and punched him in the side.  
  
"I love you too, Princess," Nephrite whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her  
  
cheek.  
  
"I know. That's why *I* win!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right, buster. I win, because you'll let me and because I said I won. And  
  
don't you dare say otherwise!" she threatened. Nephrite shook his head.  
  
"Anything you want," he conceded.  
  
"That's why you win," Lita said, catching him off balance. He was going to ask  
  
why and if she was going crazy before she answered, "Because that's how you captured  
  
my heart in the first place, with your kindness." A comfortable silence fell over the two  
  
as they continued to walk and Lita leaned against Nephrite's shoulder, holding onto his  
  
arm. She had found her happiness again and never again would she let it go.  
  
*** The End Let me know what you think in an email or write a review! Thanks a bunch.  
  
sailorphoenix@sailormoon.com 


End file.
